


The Colonel's Highlander

by AmethystStarr



Series: Col. William Tavington [2]
Category: The Patriot (2000)
Genre: F/M, Jason Isaacs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystStarr/pseuds/AmethystStarr
Summary: Ailith Blair Greer, a Scotch-English lady and heir to a Scottish clan is ripped from her ship bound from England to Jamaica to see her brother and thrown into the middle of the war between the Colonies and England, only to fall at the feet of a handsome, and yet ruthless British colonel to become entangled in his life and the life of his men. She falls for him, but their romance is put in jeopardy by the war going on around them.
Relationships: William Tavington/Original Female Character
Series: Col. William Tavington [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Damsel in Distress

It was dark when she woke. Dark and dank, and the stench was so wretched that she emptied the little contents of her stomach on the wet wood floor. Her entire body ached. She was wet, cold, hungry-no, scratch that, she was definitely not hungry anymore. She could tell her wrists were bleeding as she tried to sit up. Thank God above that she was no longer gagged or she could have very well have choked on her own vomit. The blindfold was still in place, however, but there was no hint of there being any light. The rocking of what must have been a ship was now punctuated by blasts that sounded close, yelling men, and the thunk and creak of returning cannon fire. Suddenly, she was knocked back over by a concussive force. For a moment she was disoriented. Her ears rang with the blast, then another blast and her senses went black.

What seemed like hours later, she woke to the sound of shouting and scuffling feet, then finally a quiet. The ship changing hands, or being abandoned. Then shouts again as soldiers' orders were being given.

“There's someone down here...Look there, in that blown-out cabin!”

“See if you can break that door down...”

“Looks like one of those cannon blasts almost destroyed it...”

“It's a woman! Call the colonel! Get her out of there! You there, bring her a blanket!”

Hours passed and she woke once for a few seconds and was quickly lulled back to sleep by the gentle rocking of a small boat. The next time she awoke, she felt herself being lifted and half carried up and up until the blindfold was pulled from around her head and the sun came blindingly through her eyelids. She groaned. Over the din of what sounded like a dock, there was a voice, harsh and rough to his men, but soft and gentle when addressing her. She couldn't see him, except for the blue eyes she could glimpse for the fraction of a second that she opened her eyes. She felt a hand against her cheek, a thumb gently grazing across the caked wound on the left side of her face. She groaned and convulsed, wretching nothing but air. A cool rag was pressed to her forehead,

“Thank you,” she whispered hoarsely, then promptly fainted.

The next time she awoke, she was in a large bed, the sun was going down outside her window. More men's voices came from outside the door as a young girl with skin like coal brought in a tray of food. She was followed by two men. One was small and thin and carried a bag, a doctor probably. The girl curtsied and left the room. The second man looked somewhat recognizable to her. Those blue eyes were definitely familiar to her. This man stood tall and straight with a clean-shaven face, and dark brown hair pulled back and tightly queued with a black satin ribbon. When he spoke, his voice made her shiver. She was currently not looking for company from men, especially after what those pirates had done to her, but his voice and those eyes made her wonder what it would feel like to be in his arms and hear him whisper naughty things he wanted to do to her. The doctor was currently speaking, something about her current state. He asked a question, and she blanched. At that, the other man stepped up,

“I think we can discuss these things later, she is clearly only just awoken and not ready to make definite plans,” he said. When he had closed the door behind the doctor, he moved to stand next to a chair that had been sat next to the bed. “Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Colonel William Tavington of His Majesty's Green Dragoons. It was a group of men under my command that brought you here after our forces took control of that pirate ship. Make I inquire as to your name, miss?” The woman scrunched her eyes closed, her head rolling from one side to the other, trying to clear the cloudiness from it. It only served to give her a headache and she groaned slightly. Tavington turned and took a cup of what looked to be tea from the tray that the young girl had brought in. He poured a little amber liquid from a decanter into it and stepped to the bed, “Please, drink something, it will help clear your head,” he helped her drink it down, then set it on the tray and placed himself in the chair so as not to alarm her. “Is there anything you can tell me about how you happened to arrive in the-uh-care of the pirates?” he asked.

“I'm s-sorry,” she swallowed thickly, “I can't remember anything much except the battle and you saying something before I passed out,” she replied.

“Ah yes, you fainted and were brought here. You are in the Colonies, American, that is; Charles Town South Carolina, to be exact, in housing held by His Majesty's Army. From your accent, I gather you are a British citizen?”

“Uh, I believe so, yes. Again, I'm sorry, but I can't even tell you my name right now, let alone how I got here,” her hand went to the wound on her head. She cringed when she touched it.

“Yes, about that, those...men, made quite the mess of you, though I probably should let the doctor-”

“No, please tell me. I need to know,” she asked as she reached for him. Tavington visibly squirmed in his chair. But just then a knock sounded at the door and he rose, looking to her to bid whoever was on the other side entrance.

“Come in,” she called, sitting up a little more and tucking the bedclothes around her.

“I take it our guest is awake now. Good. Miss??”

“I thought we could call her Margaret, of Scotland, at least for now, since she has no memory of her own name, and her accent is clearly from at least the Scottish vicinity” Tavington suggested. “Forgive me, madame, this is His Lordship General Lord Cornwallis, leader of all His Majesty's forces,” he added. Lord Cornwallis bowed slightly to her.

“I suppose, Miss Margaret if you'll allow me,” he said, glancing quizzically at Tavington. She nodded assent. “Then, Miss Margaret, you are our guest for the foreseeable future. I will arrange for a place to house you and care for you once we take leave of Charles Town, but at the moment, you are our honoured guest. I trust the Colonel has seen to your needs so far?” again Lord Cornwallis glanced at Tavington, watching his manner from the corner of his eye. The young woman was beginning to think that the Colonel did not always act this way, and she wondered what it was that was causing him to do so. that even his own people noticed it and were wondering themselves.

“He has been ever the gentleman, yes, thank you, My Lord,” she answered. Did the Colonel just blush?!

The Colonel schooled his face, so as not to reveal any embarrassment. What in the world was wrong with him. Women never made him blush, yet this one, with her delicate accent, the tight, bright red curls that fell haphazardly all around her shoulders and face, those eyes, and that mouth with its full lips. Suddenly he found himself wondering what it would be like to grab a handful of those curls and smell them before plundering her mouth-Tavington, for God sakes man, calm down!

“Tavington?”

“I'm sorry, what did you say?”

“Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, but as I was saying, I trust you'll continue taking good care of our guest since it was you who brought her to us?” Lord Cornwallis said.

“Of course, My Lord. My mind was with my men, it's just about time for their patrol to return, but I shall endeavor to do my best for Lady Margaret, Sir,” he bowed slightly towards his superior. Lord Cornwallis shook his head slightly, then turned and bowed to the girl.

“I shall take my leave of you then, Madame. I trust when you are well enough, you will grant me the honour of your company for dinner soon.”

“I shall, Your Lordship. Thank you, for everything.” Cornwallis tutted at her, then turned to leave the room.

Tavington had moved to the window and stood staring out.

“Forgive me Colonel, but you seem preoccupied with your thoughts. Perhaps I could trouble you to bring me the tray, and you can return another time to chat,”

“No, I should be the one to apologize. My thoughts are, distracting, to say the least. Let me help you, or perhaps I could call someone to help you?”

“Just bring me the tray, I'll be fine on my own,” she replied. Tavington turned to leave, then turned back,

“I do hope you will allow me to call on you later,” she nodded as she took a small bite of bread. She thought she saw a relieved smile cross his features. “Good. Then, when you are better, I shall assign you an escort to keep you safe. I really would hate for anything else to happen to you, you've already been through enough.” Was that emotion tinging his voice again? “I will leave you, for now, and I will call again later,” he bowed, and before she could say anything, he left.


	2. Learning the Colonel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Margaret" learns more about the Colonel's feelings for her, and falls hard for him.

When she was finally comfortable with having an escort of a younger corporal, she dared to visit the river that ran not far from their latest bivouac. Margaret, as Tavington had christened her-the name sounded like such reverence when he spoke it-asked Corporal Barnes to wait at the tree line once he made sure the area was secure. Margaret took off the green striped gown that Tavington had delivered to her and draped it over a low hanging oak tree. The tree was draped so far to the ground that it was at the perfect height for sitting. And when her dress and skirt was draped over it, it made a perfect little curtain so that she would be shielded from prying eyes as she slipped into the water. It was surprisingly cold and she shivered as it caused her skin to prickle. She was going to leave her chemise on but had decided with only one, it would be better if she didn't have to wait for it to dry. The cool water felt glorious over the scrapes and bruises that were only just starting to turn yellow as a sign of healing. She floated for what seemed like hours, then dove beneath the water.

When she came back up, She was startled to find the Colonel standing there, watching enraptured at her beauty. She quickly sank back into the water, up to her neck,

“Colonel, you startled me!”

“You startled me when I could not find you. And now I find you here, so far away from camp and with no guard,” he said slowly as he took off his boots and vest. “But I'm here now. So I might as well join you...that is if you don't mind,” he asked, as he began to pull his shirt from his breeches. Thankfully he kept his breeches on, which Margaret counted as a great blessing, for she felt as if she'd faint to see him fully naked just yet. And seeing as she was currently in the water and very much naked, that was probably not the best situation. He waited at the water's edge, “May I?” he asked again.

“So long as you promise to be very good, and not to laugh at my swimming, which I do not do well,” she answered him. He grinned, like a little boy he grinned. It was a look Margaret suddenly found herself very fond of. Usually, his scowl could curdled milk, but his smile shon on his whole face, and she found it very pleasing indeed. He was devilishly handsome, after all. Suddenly she felt a pang of what she could only describe later as jealousy. He probably had a beautiful wife, or at least paramour back home in England, or maybe even a whore here. Hell, she wouldn't mind being his whore, she thought, shocking herself. She shook her head and bobbed back under the water again so that when she rose, Tavington was less than an arm's length away from her. She quickly turned her back to him, blushing hard. He had removed his shirt and Margaret found his broad chest and strong-looking arms to be quite the distraction.

“Don't hide from me, My Beauty,” he said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Or are you concerned with the propriety of the situation?" She turned the left side of her face over her shoulder,

“No, it's just that...this close,” her voice dropped, “my face...I'm sorry, Colonel,” she quickly said, turning her face back away from him. It was true, the wound that had already begin to scar was a bane to her slight vanity. She'd once been considered the most beautiful eligible woman in Scotland or London, or so her suitors told her. But now, and she blushed hard with the shame of it.

“Hush now,” he prompted. “You really must call me William, from now on. Come, I want to hear you say it,” he said, almost whispering in her ear as his hand drew slow circles across her bare back. God, his touch felt so good, Maragaret thought. She closed her eyes and let him turn her more toward him.

“Very well, Colonel,” she whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

“I want to hear you say it,” he said, “please.” The colour flamed in Margaret's cheeks.

“Yes, William,” she replied softly, ducking her chin as she felt the heat radiating from her cheeks and other parts of her body. The hand on her back moved further down and his other skimmed up her arm until his fingertips were tracing her collarbone, then her jaw, and finally that long gash on her left cheek. She tried to pull away from him, hating herself.

“Don't pull away from me, Maggie, please. It's only a scar. It will more than likely disappear when it heals. And I find it very becoming. I think you could fit the role of pirate very well,” those were the wrong words, he realized too late. He saw a single tear escape her eyes as she pulled away from him, trying not to gasp a sob. “I'm so sorry, Maggie, I forgot! Please forgive me,” he pulled her back against him and hugged her, one hand gently caressing her other cheek. “I shouldn't have said that, even in jest. Maggie, look at me...may I call you Maggie?”

“If anyone has the right to, it's you. After all, you did christen that name upon me, even if I don't know if it's right or not. It feels right when you say it the way you do,” she said, finally opening her eyes and smiling softly at him. His heart lept. That was the most she'd said to him that day and he took it as a sign that maybe she felt a little of the same way he felt for her.

“Maggie...” he whispered softly, his thumb running along under her eye, “Will you be mine, Maggie?” he asked, his lips moving ever closer to hers. She nodded,

“Yes,” she breathed as his mouth took gentle control of hers. A whimper escaped her throat as he pulled her against his body, one arm snaking tightly around her waist and hips, the other, gently bending her head back so he could deepen the kiss. Margaret's hands slid across his chest and up into his hair that fell loose. She returned his kisses with an energy that William couldn't possibly have believed. She wanted him as much as he did her. His hand on the back of her head fisted in her wet hair and he slanted his mouth across hers, his tongue delving in to taste her. She moaned and hooked one of her knees around his hip. He felt her core grind against his ever-growing bulge and he groaned heavily. They broke apart momentarily,

“I want you, Margaret. I want you so badly it hurts,” he groaned into her mouth. He kissed her again, and as if to answer him, she wrapped both her legs around his waist.

“You have me, William,” she replied breathlessly. He pulled back momentarily to look into her sea-blue eyes,

“Are you sure, after all you've been through?” he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He'd never felt so hungry for a woman in all his life. No-one pulled at his mind and heart the way this one did. Margaret nodded again,

“You won't hurt me. I trust you, Will,” she smiled at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

“Oh, Maggie...My Maggie,” he whispered before he turned towards the embankment. He carried her to the tree and laid her down on his coat, behind their make-shift screen created by her dress. The look in his eyes as he trailed his fingers across her skin, marking the little freckles and scrapes, then covering them with kisses. “You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on,” he said, before capturing a nipple between his lips.

“I bet you say that to all the ladies,” Margaret gasped. William chuckled and let go of her breast with a pop,

“Never, my darling,” he grinned looking up at her from under his lashes, “If I were not so averse to the sea, I could happily drown in those eyes of yours.” His fingers ghosted down her body until they reached her most sensitive flesh. He dipped one finger, then two between her folds, and she shivered and arched into him. He was enraptured at her reactions and longed to hear her cry out his name to the heavens as he brought her body to keening.

“God, William. Take me, dammit. I need you!” she moaned, then bit her lip realizing that there was a guard standing not all that far off from them. William sat back on his heels and she raised herself to her elbows. He unfastened his breeches and took himself in hand. “Fuck,” he heard her whisper almost inaudibly.

“You look a bit worried,” he teased her. She rolled her eyes,

“Shut up and kiss me, you devil,” she teased right back. He captured her mouth with his and kissed her hard, swallowing her cries as he entered her in a single thrust. God, she felt achingly full and shivered at the sensation. She had forgotten what sex was like with someone she actually cared for. Tavington slowly rolled his hips and it was all he could do not to slam himself back into her dripping flesh. He gently bit her lip as she lifted her hips to meet his. Soon they were clawing at each other, chasing a delicious euphoria. Their hunger for each other was too greedy to let them enjoy taking their time.

“M-Maggie-oh fuck,” he started.

“I know,” she replied. They both chuckled, then saw stars as they crashed together. William collapsed next to his new lover and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

“Mmm. That was wonderful,” he said, still breathing heavy. “You are so....mmm,” he added, unable to find the word to express himself.

“Indeed,” Margaret mused, trying to keep from giggling. A sudden breeze blew and she shivered, nearly squealing as she reached for her dress. Before she could grab it, William had pulled her back down to him.

“I shall come to visit you this evening, after the officer's dinner, where you will talk to no one but me or I shall have to punish you,” he said, between kisses. Margaret's eyes grew wide in sudden fear, she knew what he was capable of. He'd nearly beaten a man to a pulp for looking at her wrong back in Charles Town. “I'm sorry, Darling, I didn't mean that the way it sounded. Damnation, I've done it again. You just bring out such-such...” he tried, finally sitting up and fastening his breeches again. He stood and pulled her up with him,

“Such?” she prodded.

“Ire, jealousy, protectiveness, fear...Maggie, do you know what you do to me?!” he said, grabbing her by the arms. For a moment, she was frightened, but the look in his eyes, the way he caressed her face with them. He gazed at her with such a sense of wonder and possessiveness, she felt somewhat incapable of moving.

“How can I stir such things in you, William? You have known me but a month,” she asked as he handed her the chemise draped over the tree trunk

“And in that month, you have bewitched me in a way I never knew possible. Perhaps you are what some of the men call you. A Highland Witch. That ship was far too large and outgunned ours by many, we should not have been able to subdue and board it with the ease that the men say they did. I wonder, even now, if you didn't somehow call to me, across the waters. I swore I heard a voice on the wind that morning, and by afternoon, you were there on the dock, fainting. My first thought was to gather you in my arms and protect you at all costs. My men would have rebelled at that, you know my reputation, I'm fairly sure I heard General O'Hara warn you against my character-” his words were cut off as Margaret kissed him softly.

“And you think that a witch would believe the words of that pompous liar...that is if I were a witch,” she asked him, trailing down his chest with her index finger. Her accent slipped to become coloured in Scottish brogue.

“Maggie, I am a bad man...” he confessed.

“You are a scoundrel and a dog, according to some of your men. But I have only seen kindness and care in your actions since our meeting. And I would not have done what we just have if I did not believe you to be genuine in your care for me. You could say I am a bad woman, too many say I am-”

“Never,” Tavington breathed, shaking his head.

“But maybe we aren't what people say we are. We may very well be, but we shall be bad together. if we indeed are as they say. Either way, I would still be here, by your side 'til the end of our wicked days,” she lifted up and kissed him again, her fingers tangling in his hair as her tongue snaked across his lips. Again his hands found her hair and crushed her lips to his. Oh the wicked things this woman did to him, would do with him.

Then they heard a soft call,

“Mistress Margaret, The General is looking for you, he's sent out men to find you,” Barnes called through the trees.

“Dammit,” Margaret said.

“Dress quickly,” Tavington said, picking up his shirt, vest, and coat. “I shall attempt to stall him by going around.” He kissed her once more before picking up his boots and going through the trees in the opposite direction of Corporal Barnes. He would not see her in trouble, nor would he be the cause of said trouble. He was an officer after all, and she was a guest of His Lordship, General Cornwallis, therefore he needed to be very careful that she not be seen in an unfavorable light.

When she returned to her room, she found several packages for her and a small trunk placed at the foot of her bed. The young girl who had brought her a tray was waiting for her when she arrived. Her name was Marie and she would be her ladies-maid. Ailith, as was Margaret's real name, wasn't quite sure little Marie was old enough for that or had the skills, but His Lordship wouldn't have sent her if she wasn't at least partially qualified to be a ladies-maid. After all, she was beginning to remember who she was, and what had happened, and now that His Lordship knew she was indeed a Lady of noble-birth, he would make sure she was kept in comfort. But when he had insisted that she remain at headquarters, she had politely refused, mentioning that a letter to the King from herself, could prove regrettable on his side.

“So you are to be my ladies-maid, are you?” she asked.

“Yes, Madame,”

“You will call me Miss Ailith or nothing,” she insisted.

“I thought your name was Margaret,” Sarah-Marie said looking skeptical.

“That is what Colonel Tavington has chosen to call me, but my real name is Lady Ailith Blair Greer, of Clan Greer in Scotland,” she replied, sitting down on the bed to open the boxes that sat next to her.

“Ay-lyth,” Sarah-Marie pronounced slowly, “I don't think I've ever heard any name like that before. Does it mean something special-like my name, well the name I was born with, Okobei, it means Hunter in African,” Sarah-Marie asked, picking up the ribbon that had slipped from her mistress's lap.

“As a matter of fact it does, it means Warrior in Gaelic,” Ailith replied.

“What's gay-lick?” Sarah-Marie asked, pronouncing it slowly again.

“It means you ask a lot of questions, missy!” Ailith laughed. “Gaelic is the ancient language of the Celts, the original inhabitants of Scotland.” By now Ailith had the box opened and lifted up a beautiful deep purple gown from the delicate paper. Sarah-Marie gasped,

“That's awfully pretty,” she said.

“It is, isn't it!” Ailith breathed. She moved the box, which felt like it still held something else in it, and stood to admire the gown in front of her mirror. “Sarah-Marie, do you know who left this for me?”

“No ma'am. Just that I was to bring it up here and wait for you to come back. That colour looks right nice on you. Makes you look like a queen!” she said, peeking under the tissue and spying another gown, a little plainer than the purple, but just as gorgeous, “And look there's another one here! It sure does look an awful lot like blood...” she said, shaking her head.

“Sarah-Marie, what a thing to say!” Ailith chided her gently. But she was exactly right. Ailith laid the purple gown to the side and drew out the deep garnet coloured gown, that almost looked black in some light. It was indeed plainer than the purple, but the trimmings made it look just as rich. She would wear it to the dinner tonight and thank whoever it was that gave it to her. “What's in the trunk?” she asked as she set the gowns aside and the first package to open the smaller boxes. There were two. One held a small hat and the other a lovely pair of shoes. The trunk was filled with undergarments and necessities all of the finest quality. Ailith had no idea the American's could make things as fine as the Paris fashion houses. But she was quite happy with her surprises, including one that Colonel Tavington had slipped under her door.

In a neat little white handkerchief lay a lovely black and gold cameo on a black velvet cord. The carving was of a fox, the animal with which he has compared the colour of her hair her second day in his company. Accompanying it had been a note that instructed her to wear it to dinner so that he could claim her without doing so publically. To herself, she mused that he'd already done that this afternoon, but she did as he asked. She put the final touches on her light make-up and admired her maid-servant's handwork with her hair.

“Sarah-Marie, you've truly a talent with hair. It's not always easy to manage curls like mine,” she said. Marie smiled and curtsied.

“Helps when you've had the same kinda curls all your life,” she said lifting up her cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, was that fast? It felt really fast. But I mean, come on, can we really blame her?? 
> 
> Thought and feelings, I know you have them, so lay 'em on me!!


	3. Dinner and Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the officer's dinner, an enemy among friends shows up. But Ailith and Tav prove that they are more than up to the task. But Ailith has a secret she needs to tell Tavington.

When Ailith reached the top of the stairs, the hall of men's conversation had died. You could have heard a pin drop as His Lordship stepped forward to hand her down the last few steps. She saw Tavington swallow thickly, his eyes darkening as they rested on the cameo at her throat.

“Gentlemen, shall we,” Cornwallis said. He walked with her on his arm as a preening peacock might waltz before admiring females. Ailith caught Tavington's disgusted look as the other officers fell all over each other to be the one to pull out her chair. She was sat at Cornwallis' right hand, across from O'Hara, who looked the slightest bit miffed that their places were not reversed. But thankfully a Colonel Braithwaite was seated to her right, a man known for his incessant prattling on about his twelve children, something he was just doing at the mention of Margaret's 18 nieces and nephews. Tavington had nothing to worry about with him, the man was nearly 60 and he knew that behind His Margaret's polite smile, she too was beginning to tire of his guffaws about his boy's many tumbles off his various war horses. Finally, when Ailith was allowed a moment to speak, every man at the table was enthralled and hanging on her every word, especially the mention of being nearly as wealthy of King George himself. She made a quip about being Scottish and Bonnie Prince Charlie for a laugh, but Tavington knew her heart wasn't behind it. He had already found out while she was very much a subject of the crown, many of her people had lost their lives at the Battle of Culloden, and therefore was still more than a little resentful of the British. But a brief mention of her admiration of Sir Robert Rodger's and his Queen's Rangers moved the subject back to the war at hand and what would become of the Colonies after England trounced their little rebellion and brought them back into the fold. She asked after the Lord General's own ambitions after the war and he tutted her, making some comment about a small estate along what was called the Ohio river valley.

Finally, someone pulled out a violin and an officer named Hewlett sat down to the piano to sing a jaunty little duet with Ailith, after which she promptly bowed out of the dancing, to share a glass of sherry with His Lordship. It was then that she inquired if he was the one to accept thanks for her little gifts.

“I confess, My Lady, I have no idea where they might have come from. General O'Hara?” he believed O'Hara would know because he was a sort of head of the household for the Lord General and since she was a guest of his, then surely he would have an idea.

“All that was given by the courier was that they were to be delivered to a Lady Margaret residing in His Lordships company, I assumed someone from Charles Town, the governor's wife perhaps had seen that they be sent on because they would not have known of your real name at the time. I conclude no letter or note was attached?” he answered.

“No, none that I observed at least. I assume someone must have been tired of seeing me in the tired green and lavender dresses. Whoever it was,” here she made eye contact with Tavington, “I hope they realize how very grateful I am, and when they are made known to me I will certainly have to thank them with great profusion,” she smiled wickedly. Thankfully Tavington was the only one to catch it. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw another officer, one he could see as a threat, parading towards the two ranking officers and their female guest. Carlton Longwood had come up with Tavington in training. They'd continually try to outwit each other and rise faster in the ranks and it was looking like he was going to attempt to woo Tavington's precious Margaret now too. Longwood knew Tavington had his eye on the woman, and had seen Tavington enter the dress shop with the governor's wife; now Longwood would attempt to persuad Ailith that he had been the one to order the fine gowns for her and then warn her of his rival's derilect character ensuring himself as the perfect replacement for her heroic delusions. But on her way to the river that morning, Ailith had overheard him paying one of his men to dress like a rebel and attempt an assault on her so that Col Longwood could sweep in and become her new hero. She found it laughable that she had shared such tender and intimate moments with her chosen love in the very place Longwood planned to rendevous with her tonight.

“May I say what a heavenly figure you look in that gown, milady!” Longwood began. Ailith had the forethought to blush demurely and it looked as if it made Tavington sick. Perfect, both she and Longwood thought. “I had hoped to make it a gift in person, but it seems it arrived early while I was out on patrol. That was unfortunate. And the necklace looks quite fetching with it as well,” Now that was impertinent. Did he really think her so much a fool? Not only to comment publically that it was a gift, but also that it was given by him in front of the very man of whom she was a guest. O'Hara looked beyond shocked, close to mortified that he would say it out loud. Was the man so drunk he didn't realize the impertinence?

“Colonel, you forget yourself,” he warned, he stepped towards the man, “This is not the place for such a conversation,” he added between clenched teeth. He glanced back at Ailith and bowed his head to her offering his apologies. His Lordship had already stepped away from them, with the practiced air of a gentleman who found himself in a disagreeably scandalous situation. Col Longwood stepped a little closer to Ailith, and she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He'd hit something other than sherry a little hard before dinner, it was clear.

“Forgive me, milady, if I've caused offense,” he offered, no genuine sentiment in his words. “But I thought perhaps I could walk with you, this evening. By the river, where the low oak is, say 7:30. I could share the rest of my sentiments with you, if you'd be so kind as to slip away from your personal guard,” he said, raising an eyebrow at her and sliding up her arm with an index finger. She stepped away, but whispered demurely,

“If you insist, Colonel. I must thank you properly.” She stepped away as he nodded and registered her agreement. Ailith and Colonel Tavington's eyes met and they circled one another, so that he would physically be between her and Longwood as she acted like she was browsing the shelf of books.

“And what did he want?” Tavington asked.

“To set up a little play, at my expense it seems,” she replied so only he could hear her above the music. Tavington moved a little closer, as if to peer at the title on which her finger rested,

“Oh? Do tell,” he prompted, straightening and nodding as if answering her question.

“I overheard him this morning making arrangements to plan a rendezvous with me after dinner in which his man, dressed as a rebel, will attempt to assault me. Then he will sweep in and save me in an effort to replace you as my hero. Mind you, this is in the same location we met this morning. I believe you should foil his plans, which take place at 7:30, with the help of General O'Hara and Corporal Barnes,” she replied. She turned to face the room so it would not look as if they were in deep conversation, she smiled over at the man named Hewlett whom she had sung with, and Tavington turned to lift his glass to those playing as they finished the piece.

“I shall do as you command, milady,” he said quietly, mimicking Longwood's address. “He is an odious man, to be sure. I believe he tried to take credit for my gifts, didn't he?” Ailith was surprised,

“However did you know that? Indeed he even tried to take credit for the necklace too, which I knew very well was from you, the bastard,” she said, her jaw beginning to clench in a fake smile.

“Such language, what would His Lordship say?!” Tavington teased. Ailith turned so only he could see her mouthed and mouthed the words “Fuck you” to him. He chuckled, lifting his glass to his lips, “I believe you did, just this morning,” he replied, grinning wickedly. He nodded towards the large grandfather clock on the other side of the room. 7:15. “I believe you should be making your way to your new lover.” Ailith passed in front of him, elbowing him in the lower stomach rather hard as she stepped on his boot. He let out a strangled huff.

“Oh, excuse me Colonel Tavington,” she said, bowing grandly to him as she smiled sweetly at him. His nostrils flared, but he nodded, conceding she'd won that one. She made her way over to Generals O'Hara and Willmount, as His Lordship seemed to have retired already.

“Forgive me, gentlemen, but will you convey my regrets of retiring early to His Lordship, General O'Hara?” He bowed to her,

“It would be my pleasure,” he turned to General Willmount, “Will you excuse us,” he said as he handed Ailith to the stairs. “I do hope that a certain gentleman has not given you cause to leave us so soon, Lady Greer,” he asked.

“No, General. I'm just a little tired, that's all,” she replied. “But I do thank you. Goodnight, General.” O'Hara nodded,

“Good night, Madame,” he smiled at her. He went back to the other room and she stole around the staircase and to the back of the house. She turned to see Tavington stop at the front door, across the house from her. He nodded and they both went out. She knew he would find Barnes and probably Borden and be there waiting for her.

Ailith made her way towards the river, constantly looking around her. It wouldn't help her if she got caught out at night. Thankfully, no one saw her and she arrived at the spot to wait. She sat on the tree and looked down at the spot just beyond her feet. She smiled and remembered how it felt to be in Colonel William Tavington's arms, making love to him, being loved by him. Then she felt a hand on her throat, and a rough voice behind her,

“Make a sound and I'll break your neck,” the man said as he pulled her backward off the tree trunk. He smacked her across the face and threw her to the ground, a hand still on her throat. He pushed her skirts up and tried to open her legs with his knee, but she'd already pulled a knife from a hiding place and placed it right next to his groin,

“I think not, Sir,” she replied, her accent a thick brogue. Just then, Longwood emerged from the treeline, his sword already out of its sheath.

“Make another move and I'll cut you from navel to nose!” he said, lifting the sword to level with the man's head. Ailith pushed the man off and hid her blade back in it's spot. “Are you alright, Milady,” he asked her, helping her up with his free hand, she nodded. Before either of them knew what was happening, the man clad in black had pulled a large hunting knife and raised it over his head, shouting,

“Death to Tyrants!” just as Longwood thrust his sword into his chest. Ailith gasped. Had Longwood really meant to kill his own man?! He removed his sword and lifted the mask of the dead man. Ailith did not recognize him, even in the bright moonlight that fell across his face. It wasn't the man who she had seen talking to Longwood earlier that morning. She was confused and suddenly frightened.

Back into the shadows of the trees, Tavington and Borden waited. Around them, the other members of the dragoons also waited for their colonel's signal.

“Do we go now?” Borden whispered.

“Not yet, he may try something else,” Tavington answered, narrowing his eyes as a cloud passed across the moon. “We must catch him in the act.”

“Forgive me for not arriving sooner. If I had perhaps he wouldn't have reached you or have been frightened off,” Longwood said, cleaning his sword on the man's tunic. He sheathed it, and took Ailith by the arms, gently cooing to her as if she were a frightened child. “How terrible for you. That must have brought back terrible memories of that wretched pirate ship,” he said. It hadn't until you mentioned it, Ailith thought. “But do let us think of something nicer. Your dresses perhaps. I take it you are pleased with them? And this little trinket,” he said, tapping a finger on the cameo. He disgusted her so much. Playing at romance while a man probably neither of them knew lay dead just a few feet away.

“Yes, it was very thoughtful of you. But I think I want to return to the house, I'm a little cold,” Ailith tried. She wanted to catch him, but this had put her off her plan rather decidedly. Longwood took off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she hugged herself, a shiver of revulsion running up her spine. “Won't you sit with me a few moments longer? I can tell you how I arranged everything? Or shall we talk of other things? Like my feelings for you...and the concern I have for you gaining the attentions of Colonel Tavington. He is not a good man, Ailith. He is dangerous and bloodthirsty. You would do well to steer clear of him, My Dear,” he said. He had sat on the tree and now held his hands out to her. She stepped towards him if only to step farther away from the body that was quickly becoming a weight on her nerves. As she did, Longwood pulled her into his arms and tried to kiss her.

“Leave me alone!” Ailith cried and lashed out with her fist, stirking him in the shoulder.

“Calm down, you'll enjoy this,” Longwood said. She scratched at his face and caught his cheek with her nails.

“How dare you!” she shouted, trying to pull her arms from his hold. “How dare you try and take credit for something you had nothing to do with! You disgust me! You murdered one of your own men in front of me!” she cried.

“Now, we go. Lady Greer must be clear first, then take Longwood and his accomplice,” Tavington ordered. He raised his pistol and moved into the light of the moon. “Kindly unhand Lady Greer, Colonel Longwood, and step away from her,” he demanded, surprising even himself with his calmness. Longwood looked surprised and instantly let go of Ailith, who shrugged off Longwood's jacket and ran to Tavington. She was nearly vibrating with rage, and Tavington's arm around her waist seemed to calm her. “Are you alright?” he asked her. She nodded, turning her face into his chest, away from Longwood and the body behind him. He felt her shivering. “Borden, take Lady Greer and go and get General O'Hara. Jenkins, you and your men check the body, Collins, place Longwood in custody.”

“No, I need to stay with you,” Ailith cried, clutching at Tavington's jacket harder as Borden held a hand out for her.

“Shh, you're alright. You're safe. You know Borden,” he admonished softly. She shook her head, tears starting in her eyes,

“I need you,” she said, almost inaudible.

“Sir, I'll bring the General. Perhaps Lady Greer would be so kind as to remain. I'll travel quicker on my own,” Borden said, covering for her. Tavington nodded, and Borden winked at her. Borden was a good man. Not like Longwood.

“Are you going to believe the lies of this hussy? Look what she did to me!” Longwood tried.

“Gag him!” Tavington said, replacing his pistol in its holster. He did his best to hold his beloved without it looking awkward or too intimate. The excitement and the wine was beginning to get the better of her, not used to being in a corset again.

“I don't feel well,” she said, before nearly doubling over and falling to her knees, wretching her dinners contents into the leaves beneath a bush. Tavington was suddenly worried. She was sweating and looked dreadfully pale.

“Collins, your canteen, quickly!” he called. Collins released his hold on Longwood long enough to toss his canteen to the Colonel. Tavington poured some of it's contents on his own cravat and pressed it to Ailith's cheek. “You are not alright. You're ill,” he whispered. Ailith shook her head, but it made her dizzy and she grabbed for Tavington's hand. Moments later, O'Hara having already heard about the commotion outside, he arrived at Borden's heels.

“What is the meaning of this?!” he said, looking around at the group. “Lady Greer?! Is she alright, Colonel?”

“I'll be alright, General, thank you,” she said. Tavington helped her to her feet, keeping an arm at her back to make sure she stayed upright.

“Colonel, will you kindly tell me what is going on here. Borden reports that you've foiled a Rebel attack and an assault on Lady Greer's honour, is that the case?” he inquired.

“It is, General,” Tavington began. Longwood tried to say something bu the rag in his mouth made it very difficult. “Colonel Longwood tricked Lady Greer into a meeting here. He had planned to be her rescuer as he paid off one of his men to pose as this rebel, then waltzed into to save her. Lady Greer will attest to that as she witnessed the arrangement being made. She told us of the plan and made sure that we were here to witness it. Longwood killed his accomplice and then attempted to forcibly seduce her. That is when we stepped in,” he finished. General O'Hara nodded, looking from Tavington to Ailith to Longwood.

“Kindly remove the gag, Major,” O'Hara instructed Collins. He nodded and did as he was told. Immediately Longwood began denying everything.

“Lies! All lies. This woman is the instigator, she suggested a rendezvous, everything that happened afterward is a lie except for the attack by the rebel!” he whined.

“Then you will admit you do not know this man,” O'Hara gestured to the body as a dragoon pulled back the scrap of cloth covering his face.

“I do not know that man, General. Of that I am certain,” Longwood said. It was true, that man was truly unknown to them all.

“General, he speaks the truth about that fact. The man lying there is not the man he made the arrangement with. It was a Corporal Ainsley with which he made said arrangements. I had recognized Ainsley as someone who had been involved in my rescue in Charleston,” Ailith informed him. As if on command, Ainsley produced himself among the group.

“General, I will freely admit to these accusations if it will free Colonel Longwood,” he said, making his way through the outer line of dragoons. He was dressed almost identical to the rebel lying on the ground, that Tavington's hand went instinctively to his pistol.

“This is the man you saw, Lady Greer,” O'Hara asked.

“It is, Sir,” she replied.

“And you know this man, Longwood?” the general prompted. Longwood squirmed, he didn't want to admit it but finally nodded in assent. “Very well then. Collins, see Longwood to the brig-”

“Sir, I respectfully challenge him to a duel on behalf of Lady Greer's honour. He did after all accost her, and as she is under my protection, I must be the one to make it right," Tavington said. O'Hara was taken aback,

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked, incredulous, but still so only Tavington could hear him. Tavington stepped toward him to answer in an equally quiet voice, 

"I know what I'm asking."

"Tavington, Cornwallis could easily have your head for this?!" O'Hara warned. "Would you so easily throw away your chance at redemption?"

"My decision is final. If I die, or am court-martialed, then I will do so knowing that Lady Greer's reputation will be undamaged by what has occurred here." O'Hara was a little surprised, but he could see that Tavington was calm and in earnest. Ailith searched Tavington's face, worried that he had indeed lost his mind,

“William, you cannot do this, you must not! Please...” her voice grew suddenly soft, “I...I can't lose you like this...” Tavington looked down at her. She had stepped into his side and his arm tightened around her slightly.

“Don't worry, Maggie, I'm an excellent shot,” he said, smiling a wicked smile. Ailith huffed.

“A challenge has been issued, will you agree, Colonel Longwood?” O'Hara asked. Longwood nodded,

“You'll regret this, Tavington. I promise you,” he smiled, almost snarling at his enemy. Tavington stood solid.

O'Hara made every man there promise that no matter the outcome, no one would speak a word of this. He quickly made up two varying stories as to why there were two men dead instead of just one, before leading them far enough away that no one would hear the shots. The men took their weapons, Borden taking Tavington's things, and Ainsley taking Longwood's. Ailith tried once more to chance Tavington's mind, but it was useless. His mind was set, so she stood next to Borden and Wilkins and watched as the man she loved squared up with his foe. Ten paces, turn, shoot. At that moment Ailith promptly fainted. Tavington's focus was taken off Longwood as he saw Wilkins and Borden gently catch her and lower her to the ground. Tavington ran to her side, calling her name. O'Hara looked from Ailith to Tavington, to where Longwood had stood. But Longwood and Ainsley were nowhere to be seen.

A wounded Longwood ran into the night as Tavington picked Ailith up and they all headed back to Headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOooo, it's getting good....Longwood sort of came about as both a historical and fictional characterization of Banatre Tarleton and one of his colleagues that absolutely hated his guts. I love adding some historical elements into my stories. Tavinton rescuing Ailith in Charleston actually came out of Tarleton, the actual person that Tavington was based on, saving a woman from British soldiers in the same city. You'll see more historical references to Tarleton later on in the story as well. 
> 
> As always, comment. comment, comment!! I love hearing from you!!!


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick short chapter that will lead to more.

Back at the house, Tavington carried Ailith back up to her room. She was awake, but still rather unwell. Barnes fetched Sarah-Marie and sent her to tend to her mistress. William sat beside Ailith as she groaned.

“Maggie? Something is wrong and you must tell me. I've seen it in your eyes for the past three days. What is it?” he asked her when they were finally alone. Ailith wouldn't meet his eyes,

“William...I think...oh God, I think I'm pregnant,” she said, tears trailing down her cheeks. “I can't stand the idea. I'm so torn...” she whispered. Tavington took her hand and held it tightly,

“Love, whatever happens, you know I will always take care of you. If you are indeed pregnant, I will take the child as my own-”

“No! I don't want this thing inside me. If I knew it was yours, I would certainly try, but I'm not even sure I want to be a mother...” she cried. Tavington was rather shocked. He didn't know a noblewoman like Ailith who would ever not want to be a mother. He reached out a hand to caress her face.

“If you were to marry me, if we...would you want children, ours...mine?” he asked, fearing her answer.

“You would do that? You would truly marry me? You _want_ to marry me?”

“Margaret, how many times must I tell you, you are all I desire. Yes, I want you. Yes, I want to marry you, and yes I want a family with you, no matter how it happens,” Tavington replied, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. “You know what and who I am and give me back blow for blow when we're angry. There is no other woman in this world who could be more perfect or speak to my heart, mind, and body the way that you do. You are every inch the only woman I could or ever will desire.” Ailith's eyes were closed, but he could tell she was still awake, as tears remained streaming down her cheeks.

“For your sake, William, I will try to love this child. And I will gladly give you more, and everything else that you desire,” she said, opening her eyes to look in his. “I love you, William, with everything that I am.”

That night, they lay together, talking of what they would do when the war was over, if they made it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, but I needed to get certain information in that will affect later happenings! More to come, and please don't forget to comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your thoughts on the story so far, so feel free to comment. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Yes. it will get steamy, but also very intriguing!!


End file.
